Dachowy Christmas
by Simoriahh
Summary: A Christmas fic which is about the Polish non-replica version of Cats  KOTY . It's fun to read but at first you must visit my profile to check the translation of the names and photos :D


_OK guys, so this is a Christmas fan-fic! But the thing is that I wrote about the Polish non-replica production...so if you guys don't know 'KOTY' then you better go visit my profile **NOW** and read about the translation of the names, see photos of the characters and read other fact about this version of the show! (I also used a few songs so it would be more musical LOL)_

_But anyways, enjoy and have a **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

* * *

It snew a lot for many days and the cold, silvery snowflakes settled on the roof of the abandoned studio. It was that time of the year...and the cats celebrated as well.

After many days of waiting and excitement, Christmas Eve arrived, so early that morning, Myszolap decided to gather all the cats at a small conference, in order to persuade them into decorating and getting in the spirit.

"So" Myszolap started "we all know today is Christmas Eve and I think, as we do yearly in fact, should celebrate it"

"Yes son, that sounds like a great idea" said Nestor who was sitting on a pile of old video cassettes "But how should we start?"

"Well, I think we should all start by decorating the studio. We can use film roll instead of usual tinsel" Mefistofeliks said raising up to his feet from where he was sitting next to his queen-friend Kasandra. Ram Tam Tamek had lined up something between them a month earlier when Kasandra told him that she's interested in his good friend. Fraszka, who sat nest to her best friends Wiktoria and I Tak Daley, kept staring at Mefistofeliks with big eyes and smiling while he was talking, but when she noticed that Kasandra was glaring at her hissing, Fraszka looked away embarrassed .

"I think that celebrating all this Christmas thing is way too much of a pain in the backside. Why are we bothering anyways?" mumbled Ram Tam Tamek holding Fantazja in his lap.

"Typical for one like him..." said Bombalurina annoyed who was staying embraced with Alonzo.

Ram Tam Tamek and her had argued and broke up at the beginning of the autumn when Bombalurina found out that he had cheated on her with Fantazja, one of her good friends. She felt backstabbed and betrayed, so she decided to make Tamek jealous by hooking up with Alonzo, his nemesis. And it kinda worked, even if he was cuddling with Fantazja, Bombalurina could easily notice that Tamek was disturbed by what she was doing.

"Tamek...we can't just ignore Christmas!" explained Plameczka Pac "It's a celebration, a ceremony!"

"Oh really?" asked the Maine Coon grinning and winking making Plameczka blush and giggle a bit.

Fantazja glared at Ram Tam Tamek and then pushed his chest roughly with her right paw. Tamek threw her a puzzled gaze and mouthed her the word: "What?". They started to argue in silence, which made Bombalurina chuckle. When the tom heard her, he stopped and glared a few moments at her, which made her grin in delight, then he returned his gaze at Plameczka.

"Yeah really!" added the queen's mate Semaforro stepping in front of her in order to stop Tamek's penetrating gaze "And if I'm right, we have only 2 hours, 47 minutes and 21 secondsto decorate, in order to have a proper schedule" he then added taking his big pocket watch out of his waist coat pocket, looking at it and then putting in back.

"Semaforro is right! We better start decorating right now so in the afternoon we can have a few hours of rest before throwing a small party at the end of the day!" suggested Demeter, even thought she really didn't like it when she had to disagree with the playboy.

"A party?" protested Galaretka "We can't ahve a party on Christmas Eve. How will Santa be able to visit us if we won't go to sleep early?"

Even if that statement might have sounded stupid for someone out of their tribe, what Galaretka said was pretty true. The Dachowe cats wanted for their kittens to believe in Santa Claus, exactly like human childs would. Hearing her governess', I Tak Daley went to where her two brothers were sitting to talk with them, excited.

"Yes, Galaretka is right!" agreed Gus who was sitting behind his mate "We all must have a good noght sleep and wait for Santa to arrive" he finished his sentence looking happily at the kittens that were jumping up and down cheerfully.

"Santa's really gonna come tonight auntie Plameczka?" asked Bili Daley, Brali Daley and their sister in one voice, after coming up to her from where they were sitting.

"Of course!" replied to queen with a motherly smile "but only if you are good kittens and go to sleep at bed time!"

"Well then, even thought we won't have a party tonight, we should start the work as soon as possible, so we could have the rest of the day off" suggested Promyczek.

"Exactly! We must start our work right now...In around two hours, I think, it will be all done and well" explained Myszolap "Now...Mefistofeliks, Kasandra, Bombalurina and Alonzo, you go try make some ornaments out of the film roll; Demeter, Mamrotka, Plameczka and Galaretka, go and knit stockings for all of us, I think I saw yarn somewhere on that shelves" he said pointing to a few shelves far from where they were sitting "Kocik Le Miau, Promyczek, Semaforro and Dzyo, you must clean the chimney, we need a fire in order to make a proper atmosphere ; Menello Bianco, Klaps, Turbo Ptys and Wiktor, you go out of the studio and look for things that we could lit up the fire with"

As the cats were hearing their names pronounced, they were leaving in order to complete their task. Myszolap knew that he couldn't allow the kittens to start working yet, so they told them to go somewhere safe in the studio to play. As the kittens were scampering off quickly, Myszolap heard giggles from behind him and rolled his eyes, knowing what was all about. His brother was once again making out with with a queen in public places. That pretty disgusted him, but he knew how to shut his mouth that time.

"Fantazja?" he said while turning around to face the two cats "You'll go dust the furniture from section B" he added handing her a feather.

"Oh c'mon man, why did cha had to make her leave?" asked Tamek as the queen was departing to do her job "We were...busy!"

"She had to leave in order to let you concentrate on your own work" explained Myszolap while pulling the Maine Coon to his feet.

"My work...!" the tom asked in complete shock "Why do _I_ have to work? What about Brali Daley? About Siersciuch? Fraszka? The Kittens?"

"Exactly! They are kittens Tamek!"

"Then what about Gus? He's not a kitten, is he?"

"No! But he is too old to do this...get used to the fact that he spent his entire life bringing fame and glory to our specie and now it's his time to rest Tamek!"

"But, but..." aded Tamek in despair as he was dragged at one of the peripheries of the studio.

"No buts!" said Myszolap giving the tom a cat-sized broom "Now how about you start sweeping the floors? They're pretty messy as you can see!"

"There's no way you're gonna' make me..." protested Tamek, but Myszolap pushed the broom to him roughly and he was forced to take it and start brooming, growling madly. After a few moments, the playboy protested once more, thinking that he finally gound a good reason to shout at his brother: "Hey! Wait a second...What are YOU going to do? Huh punk?"

"I'm going to clean the floors as well" said Myszolap while grabbing another broom "Right here, next to you!"

Ram Tam Tamek growled once more before starting to move the broom from a side to another. While doing that, Tamek realized that the broom looked very much like a microphone, so he smiled to himself, and before he could even realize, he had started singing at the broom's end:

"_I wanna' know if ya' like me_

_Girl, gimme sugar and honey_

_No, we don't need any money_

_We love each other 'cause love is for free..._

_Yeah, love is for free!"_

"Tamek?" Myszolap asked puzzled at the sound of the singing "Tamek!" he breathed out annoyed when looking at his brother dancing around with his broom.

"_You're just a child, you're so divine"_ Continued Tamek not noticing his brother's call "_I would do anything to make you mine; I see you shinin' in a way; That makes me blind"_

"Tamek!" said Myszolap again, heading towards his younger brother.

_"You're a beautiful woman, sitting in the sun_

_Like the sweet rain in the summer day_

_Bomba, you're the girl of my dreams_

_I don't know what it means_

_But I know one day you'll be comin' my way..."_

"TAMEK!" yelled Myszolap harder this time, in Ram Tam Tamek's ear.

"Aaah!" the Maine Coon shouted out when faced with reality "What happened?" he then asked breathing heavily.

"What are you..." Myszolap started, but when remembering whose name he had heard in the song. he stopped and grinned cocking one eyebrow "Who were you thinking of while singing?" he asked suggestively.

"What?" Tamek panicked a bit "About no one...I was just singing"

Myszolap smirked "You really sure about that?"

"Of course...I mean, who could I think of?" said Tamek laughing nervously while starting to broom once again.

"You know...I'm asking because I heard you singing a queen's name...and guess what? It wasn't Fantazja!"

"Really?" asked Tamek before gulping nervously.

"Yep.." Myszolap said in a calm manner in order to put pressure on his brother "You said 'Bomba'!"

Tamek stopped for a second and stared at teh floor with wide eyes. His brother caught him in a though spot and they both knew it "No way man, it was just your imagination" Tamek finally explained.

Myszolap cocked one of his eyebrows with a smirk on his face before saying: "Yeah...Maybe..." and then continued to sweep the floor with his brother, The two continued to clean the studio in silence, Myszolap remaining quite impressed of Tamek's patience when cleaning.

"You're really doing a great job brother!" the tabby said looking with a smile on his face at the Maine Coon.

"I do?" Tamek asked in surprise because of the interruption "I mean...of course I do! I always do a great job"

Myszolap rolled hi eyes once more, but this time keeping a smile on his face. Even if he was selfcentered, obnoctious and selfish sometimes, Tamek was his brother and he loved him just the way he was. After a few moments of work in silence, Alonzo and Bombalurina came up to Myszolap in order to askhim something about how the decorations should be. When seeing the red queen, Tamek tried to look away and ignore her, knowing that she might make fun of him because he was brooming. But the plan didn't succed, even if the tom had his back turned at the two, he could notice with the corner of his eye how just before leaving, Bombalurina pushed her elbow in Alonzo's arm in order to make him look at him, and they both strated laughing. Before she could exit from his sight, Tamek turned to look after the queen and Myszolap could almost feel how her laugh was cutting his inside.

"You really like her, don't you?" Myszolap asked slowly.

"Nah.." Tamek denied, looking back at the floor and starting sweeping again "I'm just pissed she's with that half-wit!"

"So..you are a bit jealous?"

"What's your fraekin' business anyways?" Tamek yelled annoyed "Did I ask you about your ex's? Oh wait, you don't have any, I forgot!"

Myszolap was shocked and hurt by his brother's truthful remark. He didn't say anything, he simply stood still for a couple a seconds and then continued his work silently.

"Look man, I didn't want it to sound like that!" said Tamek after realizing what he had done.

"No, there's really no problem Tamek...I mean who would ever look at a...boring, strict, always on the run tom..." Myszolap stated sadly.

Even if Tamek was the younger one, he had many, many queens along the years, while he had many, many...responsabilities and duties, which stopped him from thinking of making a family. In a way, Myszolap kinda envied Tamek for that...but he would never show it.

"Mysz..." Tamek said slowly throwing away the broom and going towards his brother "Don't say that! The fact that you have responsabilities isn't a curse, in the contrary...it's a blessing! And to say the truth...I do envy for being such a good organiser...if I were the leader of this tribe, I bet that in less than one hour Makiawel would take over the place...but you, my dearest Myszolap" he said putting a paw on his brother's shoulder "have never and will never let us down! _You are the protector!_"

Myszolap was amazed by his brother's words. He never thaught Tamek was capable of such a kind speech. The tom's right eye let out a tear before finaly saying:

"Thank you Tamek! It's very nice to know that behind all that mocking and bantering...you really have the heart to appreciate what I do for the tribe...But I really wish I knew how to...you know, how to court a queen. I'm getting old and the time for building up a family keeps shrinking" he said these words with his body leaned on the tall handle of the broom, before sighting deeply.

"Well.." started Tamek grinning "if you wanna learn how to get a kitty, you're at the right place!"

"What?" asked Myszolap puzzled.

"C'mon and sit down here" said the playboy sitting down on the floor, and once the tabby tom was also down next to him he said :"I'm gonna teach you how to get the queens!"

"Now Tamek, you really don't need to..."

"Oh yes, I do! Because you're my brother...well, actually not necessarily because you're my brother, cause..." Tamek said the last words getting up to his feet and starting to to sing:

_"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I..._

_And let's face it: Who isn't less fortunate than I?"_

Myszolap was ready to roll his eyes again but stopped himself at the last moment when hearing from his brother:

_"My tender heart tends to start to bleed..."_

Tamek then kneeled and put his paws on both of his paws on both of his brother's shoulders continuing:

_"I know, I know exactly what you need!_

_And even in your case..."_

He then started to examine Myszolap's headfur

_"Thought it's the toughest case I'm yet to face..._

_Don't worry, I'm determined to succed _

_Follow my lead and yes ideed you will be..._

_POPULAR!_

_You're gonna be popular_

_I'll teach you and give you skill _

_For when you're out for the kill_

_All the ways to flirt and flounce"_

"And you're sure this is gonna help me? I mean..."

_"POPULAR!_

_I'll help you be popular_

_I'll teach you the slang you got to know_

_...So let's start , 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!"_

"Well then...where do we start?" asked Myszolap.

"First of all" said Tamek sitting back next to his brother "the way you look!"

"Huh?" cried Myszolap, his jaw dropping "what's wrong with the way I look?"

"Well firstly, you're headfur looks completely neglected...Not like it's dirty, 'cause it's not, but it looks wild and it's all over the place.

"But I like how it looks!" protested Myszolap.

"Of course...ONLY YOU like the way it looks...you should" said Tamek before licking his right paw and moving it down his brother's head in order to tame his headfur down "comb it down!"

"Oh Tamek, that was vile!" yelles Myszolap while moving his paws roughly on his head to remove the greasy saliva.

"Whatever..." the tom rolled his eyes "and what's up with your collar man, was the oldies' store selling with 50% off?"

"I have this collar since I was a teen Tamek, and I won't allow you to..." Myszolap growled angrily.

_"Don't be offended by my frank analysis_

_Think of it as personality dialysis_

_Now that I've cheen to be a pal, a brother and advisor_

_There's nobody wiser, not when it comes to..._

_POPULAR!_

_I know about popular!_

_And with the assist from me _

_To be who you'll be _

_Instead of dreary who you were...Well, are!_

_So it's very shrewd to say:_

_You'll be very, very popular...LIKE ME!"_

Myszolap couldn't help but sigh at his brother's 'modesty' from the end, but Tamek didn't care and asked:

"So...do you have your eyes set on someone?"

"Well, yeah! I kinda like her since I was a kit, but she keeps following you like the other queens in the studio...it's Demeter!"

"Demeter?" asked Tamek before letting out his rockstar yell that no one could ever copy "At least I know we're alike in one thing: tastes for queens! Yeah, Demeter's bangin' man, you really need my help with her so...listen!" Tamek said before starting to explain Myszolap a few things.

* * *

Since she was a kitten, Fraszka was free from doing tiring preparations for Christmas along with the adults, so she had free time. She had found the perfect spot, up on a pile of films and cassettes, from which she could watch Mefistofeliks decorate the studio along with others. She kept sighting dreamingly and smiling to herself while doing so, trying also to keep an eye on Kasandra too, because if she would'be saw her staring at him, who knows what might happen. Fraszka couldn't understand how could a tom so kind and beautiful like Mefistofeliks be in a relationship with such an annoying and mean queen like Kasandra.

"Hey Fraszka! What cha doin'?" Wiktoria interrupted her from her day dreaming.

"Oh Wik...it's only you!" replied Fraszka taken by surprise.

"What cha looking at?" the white queen asked looking where her friend was looking "You're checking Alonzo out? Whoaa...Bomby's really not gonna like this if she finds out..."

"No!"

"Then where are you lookin'?" Wiktoria asked again looking once again with a closer look "Oh...then my brother?"

"No!" said Fraszka alarmed "I'm just looking..."

"Um, Fraszka?" replied Wiktoria giggling "You know what? You blushed!"

Fraszka simply gasped loudly when realizing that she had been discovered, not knowing how Wiktoria would react.

"C'mon girl! You don't need to hide from me, actually I'm glad you like Mefistofeliks, 'cause I'd love you as a sister-in-law!"

"Sister-in-law? No...I mean I do love him but..." Fraszka then covered her mouth with her paw.

"So you love him? You mean it's not just a crush?" asked Wiktoria before Fraszka nodded shyly "Then that's great news! We should tell Mefistofeliks about this" Wiktoria then started to call her brother's name: "Mefistofeliks! Mefistofeliks!"

"No! I don't want him to find out!" whispered the young queen alarmed.

"C'mon...why do you have to keep secrets?" the white queen asked before her brother could turn around to face the two.

"Because of Kasandra!" Fraszka whispered these words exactly when the brownish queen also turned to face them. Wiktoria then realized what Fraszka meant and tried to think of how to not make her brother suspicious on anything.

"What happened Wik?" asked the tom concerned "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." replied Wiktoria forcing a smile.

"Then why did you call my name? You want to ask me something?"

"Um...Nice weather, isn't it?"

"Err..Well yes!" the tom replied not knowing what to think ""If that's all, I'll be going back to my work! I'll see you a bit later" he then added before turning away. Kasandra remained a bit to glare at Fraszka and then turned away as well.

"I don't like the way Kasandra looked at me!" said Fraszka frightened.

"Yep...she's one evil queen! I can't stand the fact that she's my brother's queen...Please take care when it comes to her Fraszka!"

"Aha..." said the queen sadly. She truly loved Mefistofeliks and couldn't stand the fact that he didn't love her back.

Right after Wiktoria's words, all the cats finished their work and gathered in the center of the studio, which was exactly where the two queens were staying.

"So I guess that everybody finished their job right?" asked Myszolap sitting on gis broken camera, to which all cats nodded.

"Yes Myszolap...but there's still something missing..." said Plameczka Pac looking around.

"Yeah" agreed Menello Bianco "but what? I really can't tell!"

All the cats started thinking about what was the thing which missed from their picture. They had Christmas lights, bells, holly, mistletoe, ribbons but still...

"Hey! We don't have a tree!" cried I Tak Daley.

"Yeah, there's no Christmas without a Christmas tree!" added Mamrotka.

"But it's impossible for us to get a tree!" said Myszolap.

"Exactly! And besides this, we don't have with what to decorate it!" added Turbo Ptys.

"This is not fair!" cried Kara Kotek and Siersciuch in one voice.

"Oh, will you kittens cut it out already?" Ram Tam Tamek said annoyed.

"Hey! Don't cha dare talk with the kits like that!" yelled Galaretka towards the playboy.

"Don't bother Galaretka, you know he's always an idiot!" said Bombalurina.

"Who are you callin' an idiot you stubborn goose?"

"Hey! Don't cha dare speak to her like that!" cried Demeter and Alonzo.

"Or else what? Keep your mouth shup you two!"

Soon after Tamek's small remark from the beginning, all Dachowe cats started arguing and fighting, except for Myszolap, who was trying to get between them all the time, and Nestor, who simply sat on his pile of films with his eyes shut, meditating on what was happening. Then, all of the sudden, Nestor raised up to his feet and yelled out a word which made all cats silent:

"SILENCE!"

All the cats remained astonished, not moving from where they were sitting before the old leader's yell.

"We'll never have a proper Christmas without a tree!" said Elektra nuzzling Plameczka Pac's leg sadly, before the older queen could pet her slowly.

"Elektra!" cried Nestor slowly "Come here!" he added before sitting back down.

Elektra came up the pile of films, climbing slowly and surely up, and then sitting down next to the Dachowy leader. He looked at her in a fatherly way and petted her head, before starting to sing slowly and gently to her, but also so the other cats could hear:

_"There's more to this time of year_

_Than sleigh bells and holly_

_Mistletoe and snow_

_Those things come and go_

_Much deeper than snow_

_Stronger than the strongest love we'll know..._

_We'll ever know..."_

After singing these lines, Nestor pointed to Promyczek , who was sitting next to her mate Wiktor, and she raised up to her feet and started singing:

_"As long as there's Christmas I truly believe_

_That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive_

_As long as there's Christmas we'll be just fine_

_Our Moon shines above us lighting your way and mine..."_

Promyczek managed to touch every cat in the studio with her song and to 'wake them up' to realize what the spirit of Christmas is. After apologizing to one another about the quarrel they had had, they looked around and noticed a few slats of wood and an idea suddenly struck them. The Dachowe cats took the slats and positioned them to resemble a cone, which looked pretty much, in their vision, like a Christmas tree. Mungojerry and Pumpernikiel started to secure the slats by tieing them up with strings, also singing:

_"Just as long as there's Christmas_

_We're gonna have Christmas pudding!_

_And tomato sauce and tuna pies if we're good!"_

_"Lots of logs on the fire" _sang Alonzo while he Menello Bianco started putting logs in the fireplace in front of the 'tree'.

_"Lots of gifts under the tree; All wrapped up in red ribbons!" _added Galaretka, Demeter and Kocik Le Miau while decorating the tree with bows and ribbons.

_"I wonder if there's one for me?"_ asked Kara Kotek jumping up and down happily.

_"We're gonna have a big celebration...Where on Earth do we start?" _sang Semaforro looking at his watch concerned.

_"I may wear my tiara, you bought in Monmartre!" _Mamrotka sang to Turbo Ptys.

_"All the stars above will sparkle" _sang Tymoteusz.

_"And the Dachowy Moon will gleam!" _added Plameczka Pac

_"And it will all be as shiny as a brand new centime!" _continued Mefistofeliks wrapping up the tree with a long, golden-coloured tinsel.

_"After dinner, we'll play games!" _sang Dzyo excited.

_"Till the morning breaks through" _continued Tantamila.

_"Then we'll meet under falling of snowflakes, this is what we shall do!"_ sang Myszolap while helping Gus to put the stockings at the fireplace.

_"We will build up a snowman, and it'll reach to the sky!"_sang I Tak Daley, Brali Daley and Bili Daley at the same time happily.

_"It will stay up until July!"_ added Fantazja and Bomablurina at the same time not realizing it till the end of the line, when they looked at each other sharply, huffed and walked away.

All the cats and kittens started putting globes in their tree...well, not really globes, they used empty colourful caserols, crumpled pieces of magazines and newspaper, or other pieces of colourful stuff. In the end, Fraszka climbed up the tree with a broken glass star to put on top. She managed to do so, but she lost balance and fell of the tree. Luckily for her, Mefistofeliks managed to catch her in his arms. When she realized that she was caught by him, Fraszka blushed immedeatly and after she thanked him for catching her, she ran away towards Wiktoria, feeling the strange need of crying. As she reached her best-friend, all cats started once again singing:

_"As long as there's ChristmasI truly believe_

_That hope is the greatest of gifts we'll receive_

_As long as our Dachowy Moon shines above_

_As long as there's Christmas we'll al be just fine_

_There's always be Christmas!_

_So there always will be a time _

_When the world is filled with peace and love!"_

"Very good everyone" said Myszolap after the song ended "Now we all can take the day off till tonight when we'll have a small gathering right here, aroun the Christmas tree!"

"After hearing Myszolap's words, every cat left to their own business. Demeter called Bombalurina over to her when she noticed that she kept licking herself in disgust.

"Hey Bomba! What cha doin' there?"

"What does it look like? I'm grooming myself"

"Um...why?" Demeter asked puzled.

"I stayed embraced with Alonzo!"

"And what? Isn't he your tom-friend?"

"Yeah, but I don't like him...I'm just using him to make Tamek jealous" Demeter's jaw dropped.

"Oh My God!" the patched queen said "Well if you like him Bomby then forgive him and stop this entire masquerade!"

"No way!" protested the red queen "I forgived him when it was about Tantamila, Mamrotka...even Kocik Le Miau, but this time he's gone too far!"

"Well...if you say so..."

* * *

"So you're gonna do it the way I told'cha, okay?" said Tamek to Myszolap while they were relaxing on the broken camera.

"Yeah...but don't cha think that I should be more like myself in order to get Demeter's attention?"

"Nonsense!" laughed the playboy "All queens love..."

"Tamek! Tamek!" cried Siersciuch interrupting the conversation between the two toms "I need your help!"

"Really? In what?" Tamek asked.

"Well...it's this queen I like you see...and she, umm...I mean she's already in a relationship with some other tom and..." answered Siersciuch stammering all the time.

"Whooaa...chill out kitten!" Tamek interrupted him "Now..have a sit here and tell me who she is"

"Well" started Siersciuch after taking a sit between the two toms "She's..."

"Who? Is it Wiktoria? I Tak Daley? Elektra? Kocik Le Miau?"

The young tom said no after every guess of Tamek's, so the Maine Coon grew impatient.

"Damn it! Then who is it?" Tamek yelled out.

"It's Kasandra!" Siersciuch cried frightened.

"Kasandra?" Tamek asked with wide eyes, forcing himself not to laugh "Um...Siersciuch, let's just say that you're not her type, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Oh no! Here comes Mefistofeliks..please Tamek, don't tell him!" Siersciuch pleaded scared.

"Hey guys!" greeted Mefistofeliks sadly, before sitting down next to Tamek.

"What happened Mefisto?" asked Myszolap concerned.

"Oh...nothing!"

"C'mon...you know you can tell us everything!" added Tamek.

"Yeah, but it's just...Well, you all know that I'm in this relationship with Kasandra" the three toms nodded "But I don't like her! I mean, I like her but not that way, you know? I'm in love with somebody else!"

What Mefistofeliks said made Siersciuch feel all on cloud nine.

"Really?" Tamek asked amazed "With who?"

Mefistofeliks hesitated a bit before answering, but then he replied: "With Fraszka!"

"Fraszka?" asked Tamek.

"Hey! I think that Fraszka likes you too!" added Siersciuch.

"How do you know?" the tuxedo tom asked hopeful.

"I heard her and your sisiter talking earlier today!"

"Then...it's perfect!" Mefistofeliks yelled happily raising up to his feet "I'm gonna tell her what I feel...tonight! Thank you guys!" he then added leaving the group and disappearing from their sight.

"I guess this means Kasandra's up for the grabs! Great!" stated Siersciuch "I'll se you two later!" he then said before leaving.

"That cat is one lucky cat!" said Tamek sadly.

"Which one of them?" asked Myszolap.

"Mefistofeliks of course...he's loved back, while I..."

"While you...?"

Ram Tam Tamek sighted before finally answerinf his brother's question: "I really DO love Bombalurina, but she doesn't see this and she keep staying with that idiot!"

"Well...I'm sorry to interrupt you, but if you love her why did you cheat on her?"

"I was...well...I was STUPID for doing that, I must admit it! I did it many times and she forgived meme everytime, but now, when she left me...I realize how much she means to me!"

"Well, if this is true" began Myszolap "Then go on and tell her what you feel for her tonight and I'm sure she'll forgive you...of course, if you promise not to cheat on her again!"

"Mysz...I love her! Of course I won't cheat on her again!"

"Good then!"

* * *

The night came up quickly and all the Dachowe cats gathered around the make-shift tree.

"Dachowe cats" began Nestor "I've been the leader of this tribe for many, many years, but never I have never saw a better celebration of Christmas! You organized yourselves nicely and decorated the studio beautifuly, I'm very proud of all of you!"

"And now, if anyone else would like to share a few thoughts with us?" said Myszolap looking around the mob of cats.

"Yes, I'd like to!" said Mamrotka raising up her right paw.

"Then please..." agreed Myszolap.

"Firstly, I'd like to thank everybody and wish them a Merry Christmas! I really hope that the kittens will like the stockings that I, Plameczka and the others knitted for them and will enjoy..."

"Blah, blah, blah..." said Tamek interrupting her rudely and making most of the toms laugh.

"That was so rude!" said Bombalurina huffing.

"I don't think I talked to you!" he replied.

"I guess...but why am I bothering, it's typical for a machiavellian like you!"

"Who do you think you call a machiavellian, you repugnant witch?" Tamek yelled walking towards her.

"Are you talkin' to me you pasty jackass?" she also yelled walking towards him.

"Yes, I am you stubborn pussycat!" he said when they met at the middle and their chest smashed each other.

"Unsensitive lunatic!

"Egoistic stray-cat!"

"Eunuch!"

"You over...Hey!" Tamek said "You know that's not true!"

"Um...yeah maybe that wasn't quite true..." Bombalurina agreed.

As they had a break from their insults, they both just stood there and looked in each other's eyes meditating. They didn't move a muscle till all of the sudden, they both pulled each other closer and kissed crazily. They wouldn't have stopped too early if Myszolap wouldn't have cleared his throat in order to gain their attention.

"Umm..." started Tamek grabbing Bombalurina's paw "Will you all...excuse us for a few moments" he added before they both left running the group of puzzled cats.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?" cried Alonzo and Fantazja at the same time. After finishing their sentence, they both looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess that's a sign!" said Alonzo moving towards the queen.

"It sure is!" smiled Fantazja as Alonzo came up to her and embraced her.

"I guess this is Tamek's way of saying 'I love you'..." Myszolap said to himself "Anyways, thank you Mamrotka! Would anyone else like to speak?"

"Ahem" Mefistofeliks cleared his throat loudly in order to get attention "I'd like to get something of my chest...Kasandra" he said looking at the queen next to him and taking her paws into his "You're a wonderful person and we spent together great moments, but...I'm afraid that I'd rather love you as a sister than as a mate...I'm sorry but my heart belongs to another!"

He then let go of Kasandra's paws, whose jaw dropped on the floor after hearing Mefistofeliks' words, an went up to Fraszka.

"Fraszka..." he began silently "For a few years now I...well...because you're such a beautiful person inside and out, I've..."

Fraszka could obviously see him struggle so she silenced him saying: "Mefisto, stop looking for words...I know what you're trying to say and I do too!" she then hugged him tightly while a tear of joy escaped from both of them.

"You can't do this to me!" yelled Kasandra "How dare you? You can't just leave me like that for _her_! I mean...look at her she's not even a full grown queen yet!"

"And this is exactly one of the reasons why I left you for her Kasandra: you're attitude!" said Mefistofeliks calmly.

"You mean...You don't like me the way I am?" she asked shocked.

Everybody in the studio expected Kasandra to yell, to curse or to fight...but not to...cry.

"This is so not fair!" she said between tears "I tried so hard to change and I had changes after changes and you still don't like me? What' wrong with cats not liking me?" She then started to cry harder.

Siersciuch found this as an opportunity to win her trust. So he came down from the pipe he was sitting on and started to sing slowly, from behind her:

_"Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful  
And I wish I could tell her everyday!"_

Kasandra then suddenly stopped from crying when hearing these words and looked behind to notice Siersciuch, who felt a bit intimitated when their gazes met, but took a deep breath and continued:

_"Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And its so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say..."_

Kasandra then moved a bit closer to him, and Siersciuch caught a bit of courage and also walked towards her, singing:

_"When I see you face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are!"_

After finishing these words he grabbed Kasandra's paws. She then smiled widely and wiped away her tears so he continued:

_"And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause your amazing_

_Just the way you are!"_

The two then embraced and Siersciuch felt like flying when he felt her arms around him. When they parted, Kasandra looked back at Mefistofeliks and Fraszka, smiled a bit and then went to sit next to Siersciuch, on a pile of cassettes, for the rest of the night.

Myszolap looked around and noticed that he was actually the only one who wasn't happily holding paws with someone. Fraszka was now happy with Mefistofeliks, Siersciuch conffesed his love for Kasandra, Fantazja and Alonzo found themselves after being dumped. But after taking a better look around he noticed that he wasn't the only one alone...Demeter was alone as well. Their eyes met and Myszolap remembered of what Tamek told him to tell her...but if he does that, it would be like forgeting about who he truly is...and what he truly is. After looking in each other's eyes for a few moments, Myszolap remained astonished when he saw that Demeter was coming up to him.

"Myszolap..." she started "there's something I must tell you!"

"Yes, Demeter?"

"You know...it took me a while, but months ago I realized what a wonderful person you are and regreted that I've ingored you all these years"

"Aha" simply said Myszolap.

"Would you think of a possible mating between us?" Demeter asked.

"You...want to mate...with ME?" Myszolap asked in extreme shock "But..I'm not like others, I'm not like Tamek or like..."

"Yes, it's true!" she agreed "You're not like Tamek..._You're our protector_, and that's what makes you _better _than any other!"

Myszolap's eyes widened as he nodded 'yes' to the queen's question and they both smiled happily.

After everybody had been reunited, Ram Tam Tamek and Bombalurina returned holding paws and with big smiles on their faces.

"You two done?" asked Myszolap who had put his arm around Demeter's shoulder. They nodded "Good then!" added Myszolap.

"Is it just me...or isn't this a happy ending?" asked Galaretka.

"It sure is Galaretka!" agreed Semaforro.

"Well then" began Plameczka Pac "Let's all go to sleep, we wouldn't wait to make Santa wait, would we?" she then asked looking happily at the kittens.

"But how about we sing one more thing before going to sleep?" suggested Gus, before looking at Promyczek who immeadeatly raised up to her feet and began singing:

_"Said the night wind to the little lamb_

_Do you see what I see_

_Way up in the sky little lamb_

_Do you see what I see_

_A star, a star_

_Dancing in the night_

_With a tail as big as a kite_

_With a tail as big as a kite..."_

Mefistofeliks then also raised up to his feet and sang:

_"Said the little lamb to the shepard boy_

_Do you hear what I hear_

_Ringing through the sky shepard boy_

_Do you hear what I hear_

_A song, a song_

_High above the tree_

_With a voice as big as the sea_

_With a voice as big as the sea"_

Bombalurina then continued the song:

_"Said the shepard boy to the mighty king_

_Do you know what I know_

_In your palace wall mighty king_

_Do you know what I know_

_A child, a child_

_Shivers in the cold_

_Let us bring him silver and gold_

_Let us bring him silver and gold"_

Then Nestor started as well, after looking proudly over his Dachowe cats tribe:

_"Said the king to the people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

_Pray for peace people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

_The child, the child_

_Sleeping in the night_

_He will bring us goodness and light_

_He will bring us goodness and light"_

And at the ending lyrics, all the cats in the studio joined to sing in one voice:

_"The child, the child_

_Sleeping in the night_

_He will bring us goodness and light_

_He will bring us goodness and light"_

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_**


End file.
